Not All Bad
A positive alternative to a villain being Not Always Nice, a hero or heroine can prove he or she is Not All Bad. This means that the hero. heroine, an anti-hero, or some other good guy character can prove there is more to him or her than meets the eye. In other words, this type of hero is a book that should not be judged by his cover. For instance, a spoiled rich girl can prove herself a compassionate friend or a scary monster can have a heart of gold. Examples *'Winnie Portley-Rind' starts off being stuck-up, spoiled and bossy, but she revealed her true colors by helping Eggs learn how to be a proper boy and find a family. *'The Beast/Prince Adam '''began as a spoiled and selfish prince who had no love in his heart, but as the story progressed, he let Belle into his heart and showed himself as the compassionate hero he truly was. *'Mary Lennox''' started off as a rude, spoiled girl, but she is able to open up Colin and his father's heart, bringing new life to the Secret Garden. *'Gru '''started off as a diabolical supervillain bent on stealing the moon and initially planned to using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plan to steal a shrink ray, but ends up growing attached to them and grows from a criminal mastermind to an affectionate father. *'Nick Wilde started out as a sly, conniving con artist fox and a shrewd liar, but his partnership with Judy Hopps helped him get past that and in the process, he became a loyal and selfless hero. *'Queen Elinor '''was a powerful ruler whose citizens obeyed every law she enforced. She started off being very strict and unable to connect with her daughter, Merida, but then showed herself as the valiant and nurturing mother she truly was. *'Shrek started out as a monstrous ogre who just wanted to be alone, but he showed himself as the courageous hero he truly was when he let Donkey and Princess Fiona not just into his life, but also into his heart. *'The Goblin King (Scooby'-'Doo) '''was a fearsome tyrant who ruled Halloween Land with an iron fist and struck fear into the hearts of its citizens, but later arrested Krudsky for betraying him and showed compassion towards his daughter, Fairy Princess Willow, Jack O'Lantern, and the Mystery, Inc. Gang. *'Wreck-It Ralph''' was a bad guy who spent his days wrecking buildings, but showed his true colors when he became a friend to outcast Vanellope Von Schweetz. *'Megamind': Started off as a supervillain with plans for world domination, but he eventually became a hero by making amends for his wrongdoings and saving Metro City from the evil Tighten. *'Squidward Tentacles': Most of the time, he's surly and not friendly towards SpongeBob SquarePants, but he also has a good heart. *'Kuzco': Started off being spoiled and arrogant, but through his friendship with Pacha, he becomes kind and understanding. *'The Grinch': He started off as a mean miser who hated Christmas, but his actions unexpectedly led him to become a compassionate friend to the citizens of Who-ville. *'Lapis Lazuli': Started out being unfriendly to Steven and Crystal Gems, but later became kind and loving. *'Slash': Started out being cruel to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but redeemed himself. *'Manny': Started off being a huge grump, but let his compassion win over him when he learned about his tragic past. *'Grumpy': Started off being unfriendly and rude to Snow White, since he disliked women probably because of the Queen's reign of terror, but then grew to be kind and helpful. *'Ebenezer Scrooge': Because of a haunted past, he started off being heartless and despising Christmas with every fiber of his being, but after being visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future, learned his lesson and became kind and generous. *'Boog': Boog started off being selfish and overconfident, but he let Beth and Elliot into his heart and became the hero of the forest, saving the animals from the wicked hunter Shaw. *'Duncan (Total Drama)': He started out as being a nasty bully, but later on he shows his more friendly side to others. *'Penny Peterson' at first was spoiled, malicious and hostile girl, but later her attitude to it is changing and has become nicer to Sherman. *'Anastasia Tremaine' was spoiled and mean in the first Cinderella film, but in the sequels, she was nice to Cinderella. *'Anger' *'King Triton' *'King Kong': *'Jack Skellington': *'Skyfire:' used to be a member of the Decepticons, but he changed sides with the Autobots. *'Iago: '''starts the first movie as Jafar's sidekick. In the sequel, he is finally fed up with his master's abuse, Iago defects from Jafar to the good guys for his own gain, and eventually starts to actually like them. Once Jafar comes back, however, he bullies Iago into luring Aladdin and his friends into his evil trap, though Iago's clearly not happy about doing it. Iago foils Jafar's plan to have Aladdin beheaded, though he refuses the gang's requests to fight back against Jafar out of cowardice. At the climax, Iago ultimately redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, causing Jafar to be electrocuted, then explode into nothingness. *'Cindy Vortex': was Jimmy Neutron's old arch girl rival, But in the last The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius episode, Lady sings the news, she is now Jimmy Neutron's current girlfriend. *Godzilla: Gallery Part 1 The Beast.png|The Beast starts off as a spoiled, mean prince who knows nothing of love, but before Beauty and the Beast is over, he proves himself a compassionate and selfless hero who can't live without his true love, Belle. Manny Two-sides.png|Manny was surly and cold mammoth, but after learn about his tragic past his demeanor is changed, thanks Roshan, Sid and Diego. Queen Elinor.png|Queen Elinor was all-powerful and very strict with her daughter, Merida, but she also showed herself as a caring and sympathetic mother who can't live without her little girl. Discord Two-sdes.png|Discord was evil and malevolent master of chaos, but much later he reformed and befriend with Ponies of Equestria. Winnie Portley-Rind.png|Winnie Portley-Rind is stuck-up and spoiled, but she shows her true colors by helping Eggs learn how to be a proper boy and find a family. Slash Two-sides.png|Slash at first was hostile to Raph's brothers, but much later he reformed after Raphael save his life. Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 8.36.55 PM.png|Gru was a supervillain who plotted to steal the moon and was intent on using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plan, but grows to love them and grows from an evil genius to a compassionate father. Lapis Lazuli Two-sides.png|Lapis Lazuli was hostile for Steven and Crystal Gems, but after Steven heals her now become nice, lovely and friendly to Steven. The_Goblin_King.png|The Goblin King started off as a powerful despot who struck fear into the hearts of the citizens of Halloween Land, but revealed himself as protective yet caring father he was and helped the Mystery, Inc. gang defeat the evil Krudsky Penny Peterson Two-sides.png|Penny Peterson at first was spoiled, malicious and hostile girl, but later her attitude to it is changing and has become nicer to Sherman. Ralph - two sides.png|Wreck-It Ralph started out as a temperamental, brutish bad guy, but his friendship with Vanellope Von Schweetz allowed for him to transform into a compassionate hero Duncan Two-sides.png|Duncan seems to be nasty bully, but later on he shows his more friendly side to others, for example: he found DJ's bunny. Shrek - two sides.png|Shrek started off as a scary ogre who disliked intruders, but he let Donkey into his life and Princess Fiona into his heart, proving he is more a teddy bear than a scary monster Chomper's parents Two-sides.png|Chomper's Parents was hostile to Littlefoot and his friends and thinks they kidnaps Chomper, but much later after their son was saved from drowning, they're become friendly to Littlefoot's pack Eddie Valiant - two sides.png|Eddie Valiant started out as a curmudgeon who disliked toons with every fiber of his being since the murder of his brother, but then transcended that weight and became the toons' hero, saving them from the evil Judge Doom Charlie - two sides.png|Charlie B. Barkin started off as a conniving con man who was initially bent on using Anne-Marie in a scheme to get his money, but then grew to love the girl, care for her, and even save her life Grumpy - two-sides.png|Grumpy at frist was unfriendly and rude to Snow White, since he disliked women probably because of the Queen's reign of terror, but then grew to be kind and helpful. Peridot Not Bad All.png|Peridot was enemy of Steven and Crystal Gems, but thans Steven, she's become friend ad part of Crystal Gem. Untitled.png|Anastasia Tremaine was spoiled and mean in the first Cinderella fim, but in the sequels she was nice to Princess Cinderella. Untitled 02.png|Cindy Vortex was Jimmy Neutron's old arch girl rival in the film, ''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, But in the last The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius episode, Lady sings the news, she is now Jimmy Neutron's current girlfriend. Part 2 Untitled 03.png|The Grinch used to be evil by stealing Christmas. But later he noticed that Christmas means a little bit more. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts